The Art of War
by Swurt
Summary: This is Art of War, as if it was written in the Naruto universe. Philosophy heavy. Nonstandard story: Reading the Author's note is heavily recommended. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

A note from the writer:

This fiction is an undirected philosophical exploration of ideas connected to the Naruto universe. Consider it similar to the "serious" parts of Naruto itself; somewhat dark with thoughts on the price of war, what peace really means, et cetera. There are a few dashes of humor but it is mostly serious town. This story is my own thoughts on war and international conflicts, mixed with the cynical and pessimistic viewpoint of the unnamed protagonist who lives in the Naruto universe.

The first chapter is just an explanation of what the following chapters are. It's a story in a story, if you will, but mostly unimportant compared to the later chapters. I consider the later chapters the "real" story, and the plot of the first chapter doesn't influence much (or anything) of what the later chapters are about.

I will update this story sporadically at best. It is not likely to ever "finish", as it is mostly an outlet for my mental energies when I want to ponder human conflict. It also doesn't have that much of a conventional plot; again, it is a nonstandard story and the meat of it is in the intellectual pondering. I don't have an outline, chapters saved and ready to publish, or otherwise.

Enjoy!

...

First chapter: Prologue

...

Today's meeting for Team 7 was held on top of Konoha's sculpted cliff face. Kakashi Hatake was early to the meeting. This was an event significant by itself, and the senior ninja had to fend off the somewhat unskilled and somewhat serious attempts to find out if _he really was Mr. Hatake. _He laughed mentally; his laziness was proof of his identity. Spies beware.

"Enough. Today you have a mission." Kakashi removed the intentional disinterested drawl from his voice; and channeled a bit of the serious ninja he could sometimes be. His students surprisingly responded, and the chastising ceased. Proper respect was given and decorum was followed.

Aside from Naruto, of course. "Badass! What kind of mission? Is it-"

"No. Not that kind of mission." Kakashi interrupted.

"But I didn't even say what kind of mission I was thinking…" Naruto whined in a low tone.

Kakashi continued without faltering. "It wasn't what you were thinking. Here, catch!" Kakashi suddenly tossed three objects to his students, who caught them almost reflexively.

The objects turned out to be thick books.

"The book in each of your hands is very important. It is both a piece of ninja history and art history. A philosophical treatise on the modern ninja and also one of Rock's information reports of the second great war. This is about as ninja as something can be. It's more important than that monument you're standing on. It's more important than the pillar of names in the graveyard. It's more ninja than the bands on metal on your foreheads. Ever since it was sanitized and declassified, we require every genin to read it before becoming chuunin. It takes about 6 months to finish reading."

"Is it really that long?! I don't really like reading..." Naruto spoke when he thought it was his turn. Naruto thought it was always his turn.

"No, it typically takes 6 months to decode. As I said... it's an information report from the Rock. Heavily encrypted and-"

"Encrypted?! Even worse! Can't you just give me the... the decoded stuff?! I'm not good at this cypher password stuff."

"Then I guess you'll get a poor grade. The treatise is on the unencrypted level. The report is on multiple encrypted sub-levels"

This time, Sakura spoke. "But, Mr. Hatake... isn't compound encryption weak?"

"Yes. The pattern becomes more clear with overlapping applications. I guess – and others also guess - that it was meant to be broken eventually. As you decode the report, you'll see why. The writer changed sides halfway through writing it. The code's weakness wasn't solid proof of treachery, and the Rock's quickly approaching failure in the war meant they needed all the help they could get - even operatives suspected of being spies. So the writer survived... up to a point, and we eventually intercepted the report."

Kakashi inwardly laughed again at the subtle deception. The spy had survived to the present, and in fact was still living in Konoha. One of the ways to pass the test was to find the spy after decoding the book. But that was too easy, wasn't it?

Sasuke's gruff voice asked the next question. "When did the spy die?"

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled in a smile, unnerving all of his students. He supposed they'd never understand his subtle humor. "That is up to you to find. Oh, another thing: the report isn't exactly glowing in its description of Konoha's actions in war. We didn't act with honor during that time and its something you should learn. Konoha doesn't want blind patriots serving as true ninja. And reading a report of the war from the other side will probably shatter your notions of glorious war as well."

Kakashi turned toward the edge of the monument's cliff, and looked through the open air toward the village of Konoha resting in the valley. "War is hell. That war was a yellow hell." The kids couldn't even see the exposed quarter of his face. Better to keep them guessing.

Sakura's considerable brow pinched in a moment of concentration. _Kakashi had fought in the war a teenager… for him to borrow the enemy's phrase… What happened then?_

Sasuke was able to figure out the context and the insult to Kakashi's former mentor, and merely glanced at him. Another similarity between Hatake and himself, he supposed.

Naruto didn't catch the reference. "But we won, didn't we?"

"Uh, what Naruto means to say, is that the Fourth won the war as quickly as possible to avoid the blood shed of a long and entrenched war. Right, Mr. Hatake?"

"It's one thing to know it. It's another thing entirely to see it with your own eyes. On that note, seeing with someone else's eye is something every one of my students must do." Kakashi finally turned back around and his visible eye was once again crinkled in a grin. "Maybe not quite as much as I have, but still." This time he turned serious once again. "You need to see things from another's perspective; not just underneath the underneath from your perspective. War is not something we seek. It is not a game. There are no winners. Only those who have lost less. This is something you must learn before you can become chuunin and represent us on missions in foreign nations."

Kakashi glanced at Naruto, and remembered he probably wouldn't understand. He added, "Sending idiots into international situations is not something Konoha does. That can cause wars."

"Oh…"

"As a final note, I should say that looking through someone else's eye can be disorienting. People don't always tell the truth, even to themselves. Our meeting today is over. Get started on the assignment." Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

...

All three students met with some success in their initial attempts at decoding the document.

...

Sasuke looked in his clan library for textbooks on decryption. He wasn't particularly looking forward to reading a firsthand account from someone whose allegiances shifted. He had learned enough about that for a lifetime. A new thought struck him. This book was supposed to be very significant; enlightening even. Maybe it'd tell him why traitors betray in the first place. Maybe it could tell him something he hadn't already thought of.

Sasuke scoffed, almost rolling his eyes. It was with some skepticism that Sasuke decoded the book.

...

Naruto stared at his book, willing it to decode itself.

...

Sakura dutifully applied the standard decryption methods. The document was mostly deciphered on her first pass, considering Mr. Hatake's plentiful clues to the document's hidden contents.

Sometimes she found herself reading the surface text, forgetting the assignment at hand. As she read more, a deepening frown appeared on her face. The book disagreed with her beliefs of what ninja were, what they do, why they do it. Even more, it said her beliefs were naïve, childish, and dangerous! Disregarding her own advice to prevent wrinkles, her face settled in a shrewd glare.

Never one to let an interesting book lay still, Sakura stayed up all night, reading the surface text, forgetting the assignment entirely.


	2. The Treatise, Part 1

Second Chapter: The Treatise Part 1

...

Rank. Name. Alleigance. Honor. Family. How much will any of these matter? What, exactly, is the point of fighting? Defense? Even in a truly defensive war, there must always be an aggressor. And that aggressor might profit from war; certainly. Territory. Resources. Slaves. Techniques. But what profit do the dead invaders reap? Nothing. So, if one must fight a war, one must survive it to reap the rewards, even in a defensive war where the only reward is survival. But should every ninja in the desert fight in this way, no war can be won. Thus each individual must sacrifice their own survivability to contribute to the survivability of the whole. This is known as the social contract in the West. We call it the survival contract in the elemental countries. The etymological differences in our language implies a difference in the languages' cultures…

...

The blitz arrived in the desert after a 3 day break. There's about one quarter of our forces remaining... Just the reserves. Morale's running low. Some are defecting, even to the Leaf. We don't have enough hunters to catch them... many hunters have transferred to the front lines or have defected themselves.

War is hell. This war is a yellow hell. I'm defecting tomorrow. I'm done with these incompetent leaders.

...

On the point of samurai bushido, it is much akin to our nindo, and moreso to chivalry. We are tied to the ancestral lines of daimyo lords, however, new villages are known to spring forth with no daimyo. Is their nindo any less strict, any more? Case study reveals a strong correlation between the age of a village and its nindo strength; that is to say, the longer power structures have to cement themselves, the stricter the warrior's code of honor might be. Samurais are ancient, ninjas less so, and the so-called hidden villages even less. This correlation points to a key point of bushido, nindo, or even chivalry; that is serves the leader, and not the soldier. What use is a soldier's leader or nindo to the soldier, then? Nindo serves two purposes...

...

A peace treaty has been signed. Territories and techniques exchanged. It seems like I don't need to defect after all – My hometown now resides in the Leaf. My leaders made my choice to fight this war, and have now made my choice to defect. I'm not sure what to feel.

Perhaps I can move to their capital and forget this... I think I could forge some papers for my squadmates to come with me... they'll probably want to leave as well. Who knows how the Leaf will treat us as they establish lines of supply to fuel their war with the Rock? Just what the hell is Rock going to do to stop this blitz and their soldier leader? The Kages are military leaders with power over their countries' laws; we rightfully view them as tyrants. But this general fights on the front lines... No, he is the Leaf's front line. The only leader that would or could do that is either insane or extremely good. Maybe it's both.

The only thing I know is I want to get out while the getting is good. The blitz will win this war. Anyone who can't see that is blind.

...

First, nindo restricts martial action in peace time. Second, it permits martial action during war time. In a society with periods of peace interspersed with war, this code is tightly bound; in cultures who must deal with war more often, this code is less bound. Every society must have its warriors, but these warriors' powers must be properly handled when they are not aimed at the enemy and they must be activated quickly during war. This is the purpose of honor. Nindo specifically forbids use of ninjutsu on civilian populations, even foreign populations. But there is no such restriction on other ninja, except in the case of allies. This has often been rationalized with a superiority complex by those who do not understand the nature of this restriction. Most also are blind to the irony of a superiority complex when it is they who are restricted.

...

As I journey closer to the capital, the front line moves behind me, swallowing up small countries gluttonously in its march toward the Rock. The leaf civilians and ninja assure me their leader is kind and just. Powerful ninja are a crap shoot. I don't trust them, and I don't trust him. Our country has been treated well, as far as I could tell since I was there. Aside from the annexation and murder, of course.

...

Like many populations trained for a certain task since birth, ninja tend to absorb motivations given to them alongside practical skills, not questioning if the moral code – or predictable rebellion to the moral code – benefits them much less than the practical skills. The popular rebellion from the protector-tool morality is the superiority complex; which serves to alienate ninja from civilian populations, allowing leaders to keep the details of their power base nebulous. However, this reverse psychology comes at a cost in the extreme cases; many of the most dangerous criminals are elite ninja who believe themselves to be gods and those without chakra power to be insects. Those who fall into this trap generally are accidented early on in their career or hunted if such thoughts surface later. It is a credit to the information gathering systems of the elemental countries that the number of such criminals with S-class level abilities remains less than about 30; enough to form one or two cells rivaling the war effort of an elemental country. Such cells normally fail due to in fighting, but in recent times numerous attempts have to made to cement a power base and it is only a matter of time before such an entrenched omnicidal organization comes to fruition [See Appendix B, Akatsuki plots 73-92 ]

...

Indecipherable.

...

To draw power from a power base, one must rule through positive or negative reinforcement. Case study shows negative reinforcement tends to fail in mutiny, so most modern ninja believe they fight for their homelands or their squadmates. Whether or not that is true depends on geographical location [See Appendix F, Morale by Geographic Location, The Elemental Countries and adj. territories], but most ninja believe such things nonetheless. When armies engage one another, propaganda tends to fail when opposed with first hand knowledge that the leaves are greener on the other side. Thus, most modern despots employ a combination of heavy propaganda, isolation, intimidation/slavery, and genjutu based illusions. But, it can said these despots inevitably fail whenever they make a serious attack even if they are martially successful; ninja are quite good at slipping away in the night while in another country. It is a good omen that only nations with truly good living conditions can last in the current era. Whether or not war will cease is another concern, but is certain that ninja will have a good place to call home simply because they can so easily defect.

The only truly dangerous despot – the despot that can last – is one which prevents its martial forces from defecting. It is imperative that any kind of puppet techniques be thwarted soon and thoroughly. It is no mistake that of the two international treaties signed by the elemental countries, the ban of total control techniques is one of them. It is also no mistake that aforementioned criminal cells often attempt to cement power using total control techniques. However, some allowances have been made for those in positions of power and outlaws simply do as they please. However, these leaders with allowances must be recognized as outlaws as well; above the restrictions of law, and therefore beneath its protections.

Because of the strong moral code impressed in loyal ninja and their individual information gathering abilities, a leader disobeying its laws is a sure sign that rebellion or mass defection is inevitable.

...

I met a man in a tavern about 50 miles away from the capital. I don't why I'm recording this. I guess whoever ends up reading this can go fly a kite for all the damns I give.

I never really had much luck with men before the conflict. I guess something changed. I decided to talk to him instead of sitting in the shadows, waiting. Well, hiding. My teachers would call it amplifying force. Maybe I'm using the wrong euphemism. It worked.

I guess it's true what they say. War is never changed, but war always changes.

...

There are many possibilities in case of rebellion. However, a leader must remember that the best way to draw an attack from outside forces is to have a long and entrenched civil war; even if the original leadership reemerges victorious. Thus, a leader must be careful to avoid civil war, and in particular, an outlaw leadership must hide its outlaw nature from the populace if the country is to survive. The number of puppet masters serving as premiers in the five elemental countries is unknown. It is probable that the number of puppet master premiers increases in minor elemental countries due to the increased requirement for martial efficiency. It is perhaps because of this increased puppet technique use that the five elemental countries war with the minor countries so frequently...

...

Indecipherable.

...

Minor countries occupy an interesting vantage point in the society-level competition. Ninja wars have been likened to "rocket-tag" by envious military commanders in the West; and that stereotype holds true. It is because of this swiftness that minor countries may actually stand a chance against larger countries. They marshal less resources, but less overhead tends to make them more effective in short term (1 day) to extremely short term (1 hour) wars. Long term ninja wars (more than 1 month) are generally won by larger countries. Once this tendency was consensed by the leading military strategists in the ninja countries due to the sudden and dramatic coup in the Air Nation by a tiny paramilitary known as the Wind Liberation Activists [Reference _Air to Wind, From Year 86 Air to Year Zero Wind_, p. 23], the slight inherent advantages soon lead to a self fulfilling prophecy. Other small groups copied the blitz strategy and large groups increased security, stockpiles, and defenses in paranoia.

Minor countries have one disadvantage in the current dominating strategic opinion; though they can easily win quick wars they have difficulty obtaining anything of value from them. A power base requires ruling to be tapped, and military strength does not necessarily confer leading ability. Minor countries have made up for this deficit by becoming schools of philosophy, oftentimes dwelling on issues pertinent to their military aims: fate, entitlement, and society. In all cases, they have grand visions of how their empires will be run, if only they could get around to obtaining them. Minor countries tend to be known for their eccentric leaders and in twenty leagues, one could encounter five wildly varying legal systems. For example, Militant Confucianism is quickly replacing the outdated Communism model in three countries, though it is a far more inferior system.

...

Indecipherable.

...

In the current epoch of war, speed is the elusive weapon of mass destruction. In recent times, there has been talk of a large nation's ability to conduct and win a quick aggressive war. Considering the current belief that wars between large nations simply cannot be won quickly, a sudden reversal could have quite the element of surprise. In all known cases, this has failed. When a juggernaut attempts to pin down geurilla fighters, it takes time. When two juggernauts fight, they draw into their enormous stockpiles. The small-quick, large-long dichotomy has remained. However, new research into speed techniques might very well make such a thing possible. The first nation to succeed in such research would probably win its next war, assuming no information leak or espionage. As such, many (if not all) large countries conduct top secret research on speed techniques. Those that do not are either incompetent or not serious.

...

The demon pushed the Rock to an unconditional surrender in less than 2 weeks. They're calling it a record. For one of the big 6 elemental countries, anyway. The corpses haven't finished cooling and every self styled warrior philosopher is already thinking of the implications, while trying to replicate Konoha's "success". Or dodge its wrath. 12 days, 3 hours, and 5 minutes. I remember a different figure. 3 days and 10 hours. But who's counting?

After consulting a map, I realized the trip from my hometown to my new country's capital would take less time now that I've got papers. Now that I'm nearing my destination, I have to agree. It will have taken me 3 days.

I'll have to contact my friends once I reach the capital.

...

End of Chapter 2.


	3. The Treatise, Part 2

Third Chapter: The Treatise Part 2

...

On the topic of small military groups (legal or not), another point to their disadvantage and advantage is ambient chakra saturation. In events of large chakra disbursals, the local environment becomes saturated with chakra and most justus lose efficacy, eventually resulting in little or no jutsu capability [Reference _Selected Topics in Chakra Saturation, Supersaturation, and Diffusion for Jounins_, and Appendix J: Effective jutsus in high chakra saturation regimes, a limited case study]. Large conflicts in the modern era have gradually reached this barrier, having surpassed it fully more than 3 decades ago. Large conflicts now quickly turn to stalemates with the only remaining tool at an army's disposal being taijutsu. Considering the morale cost of a conventional taijutsu shock angriff, most armies default to stalemate until the latent chakra diffuses to neighboring space. This diffusion can take days, and another engagement quickly returns the conflict to stalemate. Large scale battles must move in the geographical sense if either side is to employ large amounts of chakra.

...

Indecipherable.

...

Thus a measure of protection for large established hidden villages exists; any attack large enough to successfully topple a capitol or large city must be spread out over many days, perhaps weeks. The spreading out of attacks is rather ineffective because ninja cannot build up several days' worth of chakra. Accordingly, most armies' blitz capacities are only marginally more impressive than their consistent throughput capacities when controlling for different tactical regimes.

Chakra saturation also creates many vulnerabilities for hidden villages, as the first side to attack destroys the future offensive capabilities of both sides. If a given hidden village is attacked with suppressive fire, they cannot respond in kind. A large structural complex is obviously static and is vulnerable to attacks whose sole or main goal is sustained chakra saturation. In addition, the large armies of hidden villages are less mobile and cannot match the ability of small armies to quickly reposition to or from saturated areas.

...

Indecipherable.

...

For these reasons, small military forces strive to remain mobile. Once they have saturated the local area, they move on to strike other targets or face being vastly outnumbered by taijutsu shock troops. Small military groups must also be wary of being cornered or pinned to a certain location and allowing larger military groups to bring the fight to them. Some young villages are itinerant, migratory, or nomadic for this reason.

Paramilitary groups such as Akatsuki and their predecessors are notorious for approaching the ideal of small group conflict, laying down chakra suppressing fire with only one or two S-class ninjas, and escaping in the resulting confusion. The terrorist cells preceding Akatsuki have made the mistake of tying themselves to certain locations, however Akatsuki has either not made the same mistake or its hidden bases have not yet been discovered.

...

I passed a jounin today on my way to the capitol. When the nin glanced in my direction, there was something in that look. The look was gone as quickly as it appeared, so fast it could have been nothing. As our paths diverged, I quickly ran through my multi-level manuscript. Had I identified myself anywhere? The answer was the same as always. I had not. And based on the evidence, I couldn't have. I got to Konoha, my treachery unnoticed or unpunished by the Rock.

I'm being ridiculous. Even if my manuscript identified me, there was no way I could be recognizable by face alone. Ninjas are peculiar in that way, but not that peculiar.

I have to wonder how Konoha would treat me if they ever did identify me. I supported them, though I wasn't exactly on their pay roll. Had they even intercepted my messages in the first place?

...

So-called chakra beasts (Colloquially known as tailed beasts or demons) occupy a curious position in the current military thinking, somewhat similar to small military groups. The number of ninja who rival the chakra capacity of chakra beasts is estimated to be over 100, yet chakra beasts number only 9. Why the ever present focus on the entrapment and utilization of chakra beasts?

The answer is elementary: Chakra beasts are unaffected by chakra saturation. Chakra beasts may unleash suppressive fire, and continue fighting in the resulting environment. Some of the more troubling beasts can even lower the characteristic saturation limit of the local environment after saturating it, resulting in supersaturation. For this reason, hidden villages and large armies are particularly vulnerable to chakra beast attacks, and chakra beasts must be defeated by currently nonexistent speed techniques or the few jutsus that remain effective in saturated regimes such as Sealing [See Appendix J: Effective jutsus in high chakra saturation regimes, a limited case study]. Sealing is particularly noteworthy as it is both an effective means to combat chakra beasts, and a tool to utilize them.

The only other options are using a chakra beast in response, neutralizing the threat before it can saturate the area, or retreat. In some cases, the scale of chakra beasts warrants large-scale evacuation. The lay narrative of chakra beasts as natural disasters rather than sentient and sometimes superhumanly intelligent beings is unsurprising. However, this common description is not apt; some Kages can stop a tsunami or earthquake but few can match a chakra beast.

The control or destruction of chakra beasts remains a high priority for any serious military power, perhaps because their ability to humble us as a species carries more weight than their considerable and real danger.

...

I've reached the city itself. It's so large! I've read the reports, memorized the numbers and the maps. But seeing with my own eyes is another thing entirely. It dwarfs my own lands.

The crowds make me uncomfortable and I wonder just how long so many people can keep living in the same place. The carved cliff face is a constant reminder of how long Konoha has lasted. The ample remaining space is not even slightly subtle.

...

End of Chapter 3.


End file.
